


And It Never Goes Out

by EvasiveWarrior (Emilightning)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Songfic, and i was like 'hmm yes. this is Extra enough for Roman', i had this idea in the car while listening to this song, so there ya go.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilightning/pseuds/EvasiveWarrior
Summary: Some short and silly Prinxiety; Roman plays a song for Virgil.





	And It Never Goes Out

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a good portion of this while drunk on fruity hard seltzer. So forgive me if it's a little too sappy haha.

"Oh my stars, Virge. You have to listen to this, okay?"

Before Virgil could answer, Roman's hand was locked in his, dragging him into the living room.

"I don't think I have a choice," he said, looking up tiredly through his faded purple bangs. He gave him a fond half-smile; he didn't really mind being dragged out of his room every now and then. Especially not when Roman was the one doing the dragging.

The prince in question was holding a guitar he'd conjured in a fit of excitement, and he looked positively starry-eyed, in as literal a sense as the term could be said. He looked at Virgil with such bubbly enthusiasm that it almost made the anxious side feel completely relaxed and safe. Almost.

Roman cleared his throat dramatically. "So. I just heard this song, and it made me think of you."

Without any further introduction, he began to play a vibrant stream of chords that Virgil recognized quickly, but couldn't quite place-- at least not right away. Once he heard the prince begin singing, the familiarity of the song washed over him like a wave.

 

" _Take me out tonight..._ "

 

"The Smiths, huh? You're branching out." Virgil had expected a Broadway number-- not that he didn't enjoy those, but this was more to his taste. It was a pleasant surprise.

 

" _Where there's music and there's people,_

 _And they're young and alive..._ "

 

The ball of anxiety couldn't help but crack a smile at the irony of the lyrics. "Ah, right. You know me, always going out. With people."

Roman gave him a what-am-I-going-to-do-with-you frown and continued smoothly:

 

" _Driving in your car_

_I never, never want to go home_

_Because I haven't got one_

_Anymore..._ "

 

"We live in the same house, Princey..."

Roman chose to ignore him this time. 

 

" _Take me out tonight,_

_Because I want to see people, and I_

_want to see life..._ "

 

"Wow, that sounds like... exactly the opposite of something I'd say."

 

" _Driving in your car_

_Oh, please don't drop me home_

_Because it's not my home, it's their home, and I'm welcome no more..._ "

 

Virgil stayed quiet after that particular line, simply folding his arms close to his chest and looking off to the side. Roman picked up his volume and passion, emphatically singing the chorus:

 

" _And if a double-decker bus_

_Crashes into us,_

_To die by your side_

_Is such a heavenly way to die..._ "

 

To the prince's relief, Virgil looked back up at him. "Now that is quite the statement."

His amused tone only encouraged Roman.

 

" _And if a ten-ton truck_

_Kills the both of us_

_To die by your side_

_Well, the pleasure - the privilege is mine._ "

Virgil snorted. “You know what? That’s twisted. I love it.” To his delight, Roman beamed at the praise.

They both closed their eyes during the next verse, one listening intently; the other focusing on pouring out his love through the song.

 

“ _Take me out tonight_

_Take me anywhere, I don't care_

_I don't care, I don't care_..

_And in the darkened underpass_

_I thought oh God, my chance has come at last,_

_But then a strange fear gripped me_

_and I just couldn't ask_..."

 

"Okay, relatable."

Roman interrupted his own singing to respond-- "Yeah, I knew you'd like that line!"-- and the jumped back in flawlessly:

 

" _Take me out tonight_

_Take me anywhere, I don't care_

_Driving in your car_

_I never, never want to go home_

_Because I haven’t got one_

_Oh, I haven't got one..."_

 

As he was about to launch into the final chorus, he heard Virgil clear his throat, and without warning, he was singing along. 

 

" _And if a double-decker bus_

_Crashes into us,_

_To die by your side_

_Is such a heavenly way to die..._ "

 

Roman was so stunned, his voice broke and trailed off, leaving Virgil to sing the next lines alone. His low, shy voice filled the room, growing gradually stronger.

 

" _And if a ten-ton truck_

_Kills the both of us_

_To die by your side_

_Well, the pleasure, the privilege is mine..._ "

 

"Yes!" the prince cheered loudly. It startled Virgil, whose face was growing red-- but once Roman's voice began to sing the final words, he forced himself to join again.

 

" _Oh, there is a light, and it never goes out_

_There is a light and it never goes out_

_There is a light and it never goes out_

_There is a light and it never goes out..._ "

 

The last notes had barely faded out when Roman sent the guitar away and launched himself at Virgil, laughing as he spun him around. "That was the cutest you have ever been, you dark and stormy knight." 

Virgil gave him a rare, full-on smile. "Yeah, well." He couldn't think of anything else to say; just looking at Roman's face was like staring at the sun, and it was distracting. "Kiss me already, will you?"

The prince laughed, pushing Virgil's bangs back so he could look into his eyes. "The pleasure is mine."

So he did. 


End file.
